Oszukać system/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb tworzą nową wersję gry "Skacz i Kucaj". Fretka, która szykuje się na potańcówkę z Jeremiaszem przypadkowo wchodzi do gry i musi dojść do ostatniego poziomu, aby się z niej wydostać. Tymczasem Dundersztyc mając przykre wspomnienia z dzieciństwa tworzy tworzy Balo-suknio-nator, maszynę, która zamienia męskie ubrania na suknie. Oszukać system (Chłopcy podziwiają nową grę Buforda na Gameboya.) Buford: Patrzcie, to najczadowsza gra na świecie, nowa wersja "Skacz i kucaj". Fineasz: Ej, skąd tam się wzięła twoja twarz? Buford: Zdjęcie, konsola ma aparat. Pstryka! (Buford robi Fineaszowi zdjęcie z fleszem, co powoduje oślepienie chłopca.) Fineasz: Super! Buford: Potem robisz tak i tak, i tak, i tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. I tak i tak i tak, tak, tak. Potem tak i tak. I tak i tak. (Na ekranie gry pojawia się postać z głową Fineasza.) Patrz! Fineasz: To jest świetne! (Fineasz gra w grę.) (Fretka rozmawia w pokoju przez telefon ze Stefą.) Fretka: Stefa, rozmawiasz z najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną w tym domu. Jeremiasz zaprosił mnie na wieczorna potańcówkę. Potańcówkę, to znaczy taniec. Tak jest takie słowo. Wiem tylko, że będzie wspaniale. Czekaj, czekaj, coś sobie przypomniałam, a nawet dwa cosie. (Patrzy z okna na Fineasza i Ferba.) Jeden większy, drugi mniejszy. Stefa, zadzwonię później, muszę teraz kogoś przyłapać. Pa! (W ogródku) Fineasz: (Gra na konsoli.) Oprócz skoków i kucania, co jest właściwie głównym celem tej gry? Buford: Ta gra to Skacz i kucaj, wiesz? Baljeet: Nie dostrzegam w niej żadnych edukacyjnych wartości. (Buford chce walnąć Baljeeta, ale ten kuca.) Buford: Padnij! Hehehehe! Właśnie się czegoś nauczyłeś. Baljeet: Teraz rozumiem. Fineasz: Mało ma to wspólnego z prawdziwymi skokami i i kucaniem, ale można to ulepszyć. Moglibyśmy na przykład... Fretka: Co wy tu robicie, co? Fineasz: Gramy na konsoli. Fretka: Że jak? Tylko to dziś robicie? Ha, no proszę. Więc moja randka jest bezpieczna. Nie sądziłam, że jakaś durna gra aż tak mocno was wciągnie. Pójdę się przygotować. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Gra, która dosłownie wciąga. Świetne! Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry Agencie P! Sprawdziliśmy działalność internetową Dundersztyca. Raz, wiem już co ci kupił na Gwizdkę. Nie pytaj i tak nie powiem. To wazon. A dwa, bardzo mocno też się interesował budową molekularną tafty, satyny i ,co najstraszniejsze, weluru. Eeee! Pepe! (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb prezentują przed przyjaciółmi grę, która dosłownie wciąga.) Fineasz: Oto przed wami udoskonalona gra Skacz i kucaj. Jedyna na świecie z prawdziwymi efektami. Ej Ferb, zasilanie. (Zasilanie powoduje zwarcie, podczas gdy Fretka suszy włosy w swoim pokoju.) Fretka: Ej! (W ogródku) Fineasz: A gdy już skaner przekonwertuje was do gry... Fretka: (Wchodzi do ogródka pod ręcznikiem i z mokrymi włosami.) Dobra, co tu się dzieje, właśnie suszyłam włosy. Fineasz: Przepraszamy za zanik prądu, Ferb poszedł sprawdzić bezpieczniki. (Ferb przywraca prąd i przez przypadek maszyna Fineasza i Ferba włącza się.) Fretka: Jeremiasz będzie tutaj lada... (Przez przypadek skaner przekonwertowuje Fretkę do gry.)...chwila. Ej, gdzie was wywiało. Fineasz: Jesteśmy tam, gdzie byliśmy, ale ty jesteś wewnątrz gry. Fretka: Co to znaczy, że jestem... (Owoce z gry zaczynają atakować Fretkę.) Aaaa! Fineasz: Wow, super! Dlaczego znowu była pierwsza? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Haha! Pepe Panie Dziobaku spóźniłeś się! Zara-zaraz chwileczkę, czy już jest jedenasta? Teraz, teraz się spóźniłeś. A więc Pepe Panie Dziobaku, zadrżyj ze strachu, albowiem przed tobą najbardziej pokręcone urządzenie, jakie świat kiedykolwiek widział! (Pojawia się niewielki inator na platformie.) To Balo-suknio-nator. (Dundersztyc strzela nim Pepe i na dziobaku pojawia się sukienka, a następnie Pepe zostaje złapany przez szczypce.) Widzisz? W sukni balowej nie da się walczyć. Jest małych rozmiarów, u ślicznie wyglądasz! Wybierasz się na potańcówkę? Nie kumasz, chodzi o taniec. No, a więc dlaczego stworzyłem to dziwne urządzenie? Mh? Hahaha! A zatem. (Retrospekcja) Gdy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem i mieszkałem w Gimelszmercen, miała się urodzić moja siostrzyczka. Moja mama miesiącami szyła sukienki. Niestety urodziła się synek. A ponieważ skończył się materiał, musiałem przez cały rok chodzić w tych sukienkach. Stałem się pośmiewiskiem wszystkich kolegów z klasy. (W retrospekcji dzieci śmieją się z Dundersztyca.) Teraz, mając Balo-suknio-nator, będę najbardziej męskim mężczyzna na całym terenie Trzech Stanów. No wiesz, to będzie widać, bo wszyscy inni mężczyźni będą nosić suknie. Eh, muszę ich tylko trafić Balo-suknio-natorem. Czy nie tłumaczę zbyt nachalnie? Bo przygotowałem nawet numer musicalowy i... Co, tak może być? Dobra, przerwa dziewczyny! (Fretka ucieka w grze przed stadem owoców.) Fretka: Lepiej szybko mnie stąd wyciągnijcie, nie jeszcze gotowa. Fineasz: Zaprogramowaliśmy kulka różnych światów przed dojściem do bosa. No cóż, po prostu biegnij wciąż w prawo. Fretka: Wciśnijcie jakiś guzik i mnie stąd wyciągnijcie! Fineasz: Chcesz oszukiwać? To jednak niemożliwe, skacz i kucaj. (Fretka skaczą i kucając obrywa nadlatującymi owocami.) Dobra, nie koniecznie w tej kolejności. Wykonaj ruchy odpowiednie do wysokości nadlatującego owocu. Fretka: Co to w ogóle znaczy? (Fretka traci życia w grze, bo nie potrafi omijać przeszkody.) Fineasz: Kucnij! Biegnij! Kucnij! Dobra, teraz spróbuj skoczyć. (Zostaje obrzucona owocami.) Kucnij! Kucnij, kucnij, kucnij, kucnij! (Fretka spada po schodach w grze.) Dobra, nie spadaj, nie spadaj. Eh! Może powinniśmy jej pomóc? Spokojnie Fretka, zaraz będziemy! (Fretka w grze atakują owce, ale dzięki suszarce, ona je topi.) 'Fretka: Mh? Może to powinno być Skacz, kucaj i dmuchaj. (Fretka idąc dalej niszczy suszarką krajobraz.) (Fineasz i Ferb dostają się do gry.) Fineasz: Oh! Co tu się stało? A racje, Fretka ma przecież suszarkę. Chodźmy śladami zniszczeń. (Idą za Fretką.) (Piosenka Przekonwertujmy się) Analogi to prehistoryczny złom, dziś największą władzę cyfra ma. Powiem ci w sekrecie, w zero-jedynkowym świecie, idolem może zostać każdy z nas. Tylko systemu nie zawieś mi, bo sformatuję zaraz cię! Przekonwertujmy się (konwertujmy się, przekonwertujmy się) Przekonwertujmy się (konwertujmy się, przekonwertujmy się) Wirtualny szlak niech niesie prosto nas, cyberprzestrzeń nieskończona jest (cyberprzestrzeń nieskończona jest) Jeśli nie chce ktoś przejść na binarny kod, Że robi źle, przekona szybko się. (że robi źle, przekona szybko się) Tylko systemu nie zawieś mi, bo sformatuję zaraz cię! Przekonwertujmy się (konwertujmy się, przekonwertujmy się) Przekonwertujmy się (konwertujmy się, przekonwertujmy się) Przekonwertujmy się (konwertujmy się, przekonwertujmy się) Przekonwertujmy się (konwertujmy się, przekonwertujmy się) Przekonwertujmy się, przekonwertujmy się! (Dundersztyc startuje razem z Pepe balonem, by nad miastem strzelić każdego mężczyznę inatorem.) Dundersztyc: Wiesz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, do twarzy co w tej sukni, tylko, no wiesz, powinieneś bardziej uwydatnić swoje zalety. Ehem, może-może przestane już mówić, zaczynam czuć się tak jakoś dziwnie. (Pepe rozbujał się na szczypcach i zaczepił suknom o Dundersztyca.) Co jest? Co jest!? Co jest?! (Dzięki ostrzu na kapeluszu, uwalnia się i przedostaje się na drugą stronę balonu.)Au, au, au! No-no dosyć już tego! (Ciągnąc ze sobą Dundersztyca, który wypada z balonu i łapie się sukni, by nie zlecieć w dół.) Aaaa! Och, świetnie! Teraz wszyscy się na mnie gapią. (Fineasz, Ferb dochodzą za Fretką do ostatniego levelu.) Fineasz: Wow, to zamek. Ferb, gratuluje inwencji. Fretka doszła już chyba do najwyższego poziomu. (Za Fineaszem i Ferbem pojawia wielki boss, który wygląda jak Buford.) Boss: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Świetnie! Za mną! (Fineasz i Ferb uciekają przed bossem.) Zapomniałem, że Buford jest bossem. Nic dziwnego, że chce z nas zrobić mokrą plamę. Zawsze bardzo tego chciał. (Przed zamkiem Buford łapie Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Ej brzydalu! (Pojawia się Fretka z suszarką.) Rzuć matołków ty świrze! (Boss puszcza Fineasza i Ferba i idzie do Fretki.) Nikt nie leje moich braci, op... (Boss uderza Fretkę, której suszarka spada w przepaść, a kolos zmierza w jej stronę.) Fineasz: Fretka uważaj! (Fretka uderza bosa wskaźnikiem życia.) Tak trzymaj Fretka, tylko tak.. (Boss tracąc równowagę depcze Fineasza i Ferba.) Boss: (Spada w przepaść.) Aaaa! Fretka: (Biegnie do chłopców, bo myśli, że nie żyją.) Fineasz!? Ferb! (Fineasz i Ferb znikają, bo tracą życia.) Fineasz! Ferb! Nieee...! Ehehehehe! (Fretka płacze.) (Fineasz i Ferb pojawiają się z nowym życiem.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Co się stało? Fretka: Jesteście cali? Fineasz: Pewnie! Mamy jeszcze cztery życia! Fretka: Co?! A ja uwierzyłam, że zginęliście! Jeśli kiedyś stąd wyjdziemy, to przysięgam, że... Ej, co się dzieje? (Wszyscy wydostają się z gry.) Fineasz: Super, wyszliśmy. To dzięki twojej wygranej. Fretka: Tak! Kaszka z mleczkiem. Fineasz: Super! Jak go pokonałaś za drugim razem? Fretka: Niby jakim drugim razem? Fineasz: Po tym, gdy za pierwszym razem go pokonałaś, a on wrócił dwa razy silniejszy. Co zrobiłaś? Fretka E..? (W prawdziwym świecie pojawia się boss z gry.) Aaaa! Fineasz: Ostatni poziom jest w prawdziwym świecie. W nogi! (Wszyscy uciekają.) Buford: Czekajcie! To całkiem sympatyczny gość! (Boss wbija Buforda w ziemię.) Aaaa! O dobra, może i nie. Baljeet: Ooo, teraz dostrzegam wartości edukacyjne. Buford: Prędzej, czy później się stąd wydostane. (Dundersztyc zwisając z balonu uderza o budynki.) Dundersztyca: Aaa! Aua! (Dundersztyc z powrotem dostaje się do balonu.) Hehehe! Tak jak zaplanowałem! Hehehe! (Kłóci się z Pepe o inator.) (Boss wypędził Fineasz, Ferba i Fretkę w kozi róg.) Boss: Aaaahaha! Izabela: Ej ty! Boss: He? Fineasz: Izabelo, nie! Izabela: Zostaw moich przyjaciół! Boss: Heee! (Idzie w kierunku Izabeli.) Ahahaha! Aaaa! Fineasz: Nieeeeee! Izabela: Uśmiech! (Izabela robi zdjęcie bossowi, dzięki któremu on znika.) Boss: Aaaaa! (Znika.) Fineasz: Wow Izabelo, byłaś świetna. Izabela: Ja to mówią, im większy potwór, tym trudniej go zdepikselować. (Dundersztyc i Pepe kłócą się o inator.) Dundersztyca: Oddawaj to! Auuuauau! (Przypadkowo inator go strzela i ma na sobie suknię.) Morska zieleń? Bardziej wolę kolory jesieni. (Dundersztyc rzuca się na Pepe, przez co promień strzela w miasto.) (W ogródku) Jeremiasz: (Z przed domu) Jestem! Fretka: O nie, przyszedł Jeremiasz! I jak ja niby ma się przebrać w trzy sekundy. (Promień Dundersztyca strzela w Ferba, Fineasz i Izabelę, którzy mają na sobie balowe suknie.) Ferb: Może po prostu zrób tak jak my. (Dundersztyc i Pepe kłócą się o inator.) Dundersztyc: (Niszczy inator.) Eh! Nieeee! (Pepe przebija igłą balon, odchodzi używając sukni jako spadochronu.) Aaaa! A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Pepe zdejmuje sukienkę, która spada w dół.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Kiedy zdążyłem się przebrać. (Pepe spada z nieba.) Jesteśmy jeszcze w grze? O Pepe, tu jesteś! Fretka: Ale w co ja się przebiorę? (Z nieba spada sukienka Pepe na Fretkę, jednocześnie układa jej włosy.) He? Jeremiasz: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) O jej! Wyglądasz przepięknie. Chyba..wy..wszyscy wyglądacie pięknie... ehe! Fineasz: Dzięki! Chyba wciąż jesteśmy w grze. Jeremiasz: O dobra... A zatem idziemy? Fretka: Eh, tak! Jeremiasz: Dlaczego to się nazywa potańcówką? Fretka: Nie prowokuj mnie. (Odchodzą.) (W napisach końcowych na balu) Prowadzący: A królową naszego balu zostaje... Dundersztyc: Aaaaaaaaaau! (Spada z nieba w sukni balowej i przypadkowo dostaje koronę królowej balu.) Och, to dla mnie zaszczyt. Ale i jednocześnie upokorzenie, więc dziękuje.. i żeby was piorun! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2